panicatthediscofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Panic! At The Disco
Panic! At The Disco (durante un tiempo conocida sin el simbolo de exclamación)es una banda de Rock estadounidense originaria de Las Vegas, Nevada conformada actualmente por Brendon Urie. Su álbum debut A Fever You Can't Sweat Out ha vendido más de 2,2 millones de copias desde su lanzamiento en septiembre de 2005. thumb|Panic! At The Disco en el 2009: Brendon Urie (izquierda) y Spencer Smith)En el año 2006 ganaron el premio "Video Del Año" por su canción I Write Sins Not Tragedies en los MTV Video Music Awards. Su segundo álbum, Pretty. Odd. fue lanzado el 25 de marzo de 2008 y ha vendido cerca de 800.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. Actualmente Panic! at the Disco lanzo su album Death of a Bachelor, siendo Emperor's New Clothes ganador por Best Music Awards y Hallelujah tambien ganador por Song of the Year en Alternative Press Music Awards. Historia Formación (2004-2005) La banda fue formada en Las Vegas, Nevada por Ryan Ross y Spencer Smith, dos amigos de la infancia. Ambos empezaron tocando juntos canciones de Blink-182. Después junto con Brent Wilson y Trevor Howell crearón una banda llamada The Summer League. Wilson conoció a Brendon Urie en Palo Verde High School. Wilson le preguntó a Brendon Urie si quería ser el reemplazo del guitarrista de la banda Trevor Howell. Originalmente el vocalista principal era Ryan Ross, pero durante un ensayo, cuando escucharon a Brendon Urie cantar los coros, quedaron impresionados por sus habilidades vocales y de manera unánime decidieron que el sería el vocalista principal. Así fue como surgió Panic! At The Disco. La banda contactó al bajista Pete Wentz de la banda Fall Out Boy a través de LiveJournal y le enviarón un link de su perfil en PureVolume. Wentz viajó a Las Vegas para conocer a la banda y les preguntó si querían unirse a su sello discográfico Decaydance de la disquera Fueled By Ramen. Así fue como consiguieron su primer contrato discográfico. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out (2005-2007) Panic! At The Disco sacó al mercado en el 2005 su album debut A Fever You Can't Sweat Out el 27 de septiembre del 2005, teniendo ya un grupo de fans establecido en MySpace y PureVolume. El primer sencillo del disco fue The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage.thumb|I Write Sins Not Tragedies Después de alcanzar el TopTen en PureVolume y encabezar MySpace Indie Chart's, Panic! At The Disco apareció en MTV's Total Request Live el 17 de junio del 2006, programa en el cual fue la premiere del video musical de su segundo sencillo I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Presentando al circo Lucent Dossier Vaudeville y siendo el tema principal una bóda, el video debutó en el #10 de TRL Countdown. Ese mismo año el video ganaría el premio "Video Del Año" en los MTV Video Music Awards 2006. Su tercer sencillo But It's Better If You Do debutó el 1 de mayo del 2006 en el Reino Unido y alcanzó el puesto #23. El video musical de la canción de acuerdo al vocalista de la banda Brendon Urie mostraba "el oscuro y aislado estilo de Panic!". thumb|left|Brendon UrieEl 17 de mayo de ese mismo año, anunciaron oficialmente que el bajista Brent Wilson dejaría la banda. Brent Wilson reclamó que la decisión de la banda no fue suya. Días después de la salida de Brent Wilson de la banda, Panic! At The Disco se embarcó en su primer tour por Europa. Todas las fechas del tour fueron vendidas, destacando en Manchester, lugar donde los boletos se vendieron en cuestion de horas. Después de su regreso, se embarcaron en otro tour de 2 meses en Norteamérica teniendo como artistas de soporte a The Hush Sound, OK Go, The Dresden Dolls, y al Circo Lucent Dossier Vaudeville. Durante estas fechas Jon Walker fue el bajista temporal de la banda, después sería el bajista oficial hasta su salida en el 2009. En el 2006 realizaron un cover de This Is Halloween para el soundtrack de The Nightmare Before Christmas y también de Karma Police, el cual estaría incluido como Lado-B del sencillo I Write Sins Not Tragedies y en el DVD de la edición de colección de A Fever You Can't Sweat Out.Después de terminar sus giras, la banda dijo que dejarían de realizar sus conciertos estilo cirquense y empezarian a componer su segundo album. Pretty Odd y ...Live In Chicago(2007-2009) Desde el 2007 Panic! at the disco empezó a escribir su segundo disco, pero en julio del 2007 decidieron reescribirlo desde el principio. Cuando se les preguntó por medio de una entrevista realizada por MTV por qué habían abandonado todas sus canciones y decidieron reescribirlas, Ryan Ross explico "Sólo hemos juntado canciones en la cabina de grabación. Nos gustaría tomar letras y no hemos podido ser... una banda establecida" , explicó, "Sólo hemos escrito en pianos y guitarras separadamente, tan sólo tiramos algunas cosas y no sonó como una banda, sonó como un puntaje para un film. thumb|El segundo album de la banda, Pretty.Odd. estuvo influenciado por grupos como The Beatles y The Beach Boys Ryan luego continuó " Fuimos escribiendo lo que pasó, porque estuvimos en un tour durante tanto tiempo y enfermos de esas antiguas canciones, que decidimos escribir canciones que fueran realmente complicadas y desafiantes para nosotros. Luego decidimos que no iba a ser nada divertido tocar esas nuevas canciones en un concierto, entonces acordamos establecer un buen proyecto. Fue toda una historia a través de todo el CD , una corta historia, y decidimos colocarlo en códigos y tocar como banda, así ha estado mucho mejor". Más tarde añadió "Hemos conseguido algo de seis o siete canciones que están muy completas.... y son muy animadas. Éstas han traído un perfil más positivo al grupo. Es un poco complicado escribir un montón de malas canciones si ya no estás cansado. "Queremos tener la nueva canción para cuando termine el año, probablemente cerca de navidad y luego tener el álbum en Febrero".Rob Mathes, que produjo el disco, describió el álbum como "el proyecto de música más significativo que he hecho en mucho tiempo, es joven e intenso, aventurero e indefinidamente creador. Trabajar con estos jóvenes chicos me ha hecho ver la música de la misma manera que lo hice cuando descubrí los tempranos éxitos de The Who y David Bowie cuando tenía los 16. Para este proyecto yo también estoy lleno de "gratitud". En febrero 2008 fue publicado The Smashing Pumpkins Tribute LP, incluyendo un cover en vivo de la canción Tonight, Tonight interpretado por la banda. Panic! At the Disco empezó a interpretar tres canciones nuevas, durante varios festivales antes de grabarlas cuyos nombres son "True Love", "When The Day Met The Night" y "Nine in the Afternoon" como indicó Ryan Ross en una entrevista con MTV. Al parecer "True Love", no aparecería en el segundo álbum. El 23 de febrero, Panic! At The Disco acogió un acontecimiento privado con miembros del club de fans en The Fillmore at Irving Plaza en la Ciudad de Nueva York. La banda tuvo una sesión privada con los fans y éstos con su asistencia consiguieron oír por primera vez tres nuevas canciones. El setlist incluyó: "We're So Starving", "Nine in the Afternoon", "But It's Better If You Do", "She's a Handsome Woman", "That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)", "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" y "Mad as Rabbits".thumb|Imagen del video Nine In The Afternoon Su nuevo álbum Pretty Odd. salio el 25 de marzo del 2008, vendiendo 139.000 copias en la primera semana en Estados Unidos, y su primer single es Nine in the afternoon, que ha tenido una gran aceptación del público, y cuyo video es dirigido por Shane Drake, el mismo director de "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" y "But it's better if you do". A pesar de todos los videos dirigidos por Shane Drake, Panic! at the disco decidió explorar fronteras, por lo que para el video de That Green Gentleman el director fue Alan Ferguson mismo director de los videos de Fall Out Boy y Paramore. Para el tercer single del álbum, Northern Downpour, la banda trabajó con el director Behn Fannin. En el mes de marzo, la banda fue elegida Artista del Mes en MTV Latinoamérica. Para la semana del 7 al 12 de abril de 2008, Panic at the Disco era el Artista MTV de la Semana en Estados Unidos. Así comenzaron el Honda Civic Tour el 10 de abril de la misma semana en El Warfield, en San Francisco, California. En agosto, Panic at The Disco comenzó una gira mundial, con fechas en Asia, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Estos han sido hasta el momento los conciertos (y la gira) más multitudinarios en la historia de la banda. En ese mismo mes se dieron a conocer las nominaciones de los MTV Europe Music Awards 2008, que se celebraron en Liverpool el 6 de Noviembre de 2008. Panic at the Disco recibió nominaciones a "Mejor artista Rock", "Mejor artista de la historia" y "Álbum del año" (Por el citado Pretty. Odd.) En octubre-noviembre de 2008, Panic at the Disco, Plain White T's y Dashboard Confessional fueron parte de la gira de Rock Band, la cual abarcó todo Estados Unidos. En diciembre del 2008, salió a la venta ...Live In Chicago un CD/DVD el cual grabaron durante el Honda Civic Tour. El CD, además de incluir las canciones del concierto incluye versiones alternativas de cuatro canciones del album Pretty.Odd. Tercer álbum de estudio y partida de Ryan Ross y Jon Walker (2009-Presente) A comienzos del 2009, la banda anunció que se encontraban en las primeras etapas de composición y grabación de su tercer álbum de estudio, con una tentativa fecha de lanzamiento marcada en Septiembre. El bajista Mark Hoppus, de Blink-182, colaborará con la banda en al menos una nueva canción.http://stereokill.net/2009/03/31/mark-hoppus-to-work-with-panic-at-the-disco/ El 6 de Julio, a través del sitio web oficial de la banda, se anunció que tanto Ryan Ross como Jon Walker habían dejado la banda debido a diferencias musicales.http://stereokill.net/2009/07/06/division-at-the-disco/ Se dice que el duo está trabajando en una "excursión musical" en Los Angeles. Brendon Urie y Spencer Smith continuarán presentandose como Panic at the Disco, mientras que se espera que los reemplazantes de Ross y Walker sean anunciados muy pronto. La banda se presentará junto a Fall Out Boy y Chester French en la primera mitad del tour de verano de Blink-182. El 26 de Junio se anunció que la banda enviaría su nuevo sencillo, titulado "New Perspective", a la radio el día 17 de Agosto, y este sencillo será parte de la banda sonora de la película Jennifer's Body el 25 de Agosto.http://www.absolutepunk.net/showthread.php?t=1149022 Se espera que el álbum sea lanzado a fines de Septiembre de 2009. Aun no se ha confirmado nada con respecto a los reemplazos de Ross y Walker en Panic at the Disco.http://www.ultimate-guitar.com/news/general_music_news/panic_at_the_disco_announces_split.html El 10 de Julio de 2009, Spencer Smith publicó un breve mensaje en el sitio oficial de la banda diciendo que han estado trabajando duramente en el estudio con su tercer álbumn. Junto con dicho mensaje incluyó un demo de 30 segundos de una nueva canción titulada "Oh Glory". A su vez, la banda ha añadido varias fotos en el fondo de su sitio web junto con links a su MySpace, Purevolume, tienda online, etc. El 13 de Julio de 2009, Ryan Ross habló con MTV acerca de la separación de la banda. Dijo que "la separación viene siendo una posibilidad desde hace mucho. Es solo que a todos nos hizo falta un poco de tiempo para darnos cuenta". Ross dijo a MTV que el y los demás miembros de Panic! at the Disco siguen siendo buenos amigos y que recientemente hablaron sobre el fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio, Día de la Independencia en Estados Unidos. Ross habló también del proyecto que tiene con Walker. Anunció que "Walker y yo estamos escribiendo canciones junto a Rob Mathes (productor de Pretty.Odd) en una paz que nos hace avanzar rápidamente, y muy pronto estaremos revelando los frutos de nuestra labor". El 21 de junio, fue posteado en su pagina oficial la letra completa de su proximo sencillo New Perspective, y también se daba a conocer la fecha de emisión de esta, llegando a ser el día 28 de Julio del 2009. El día 22 de Julio, la banda anunció un casting abierto para formar parte del videclip de "New Perspetive" que se filmó el día 25 de Julio del 2009. El 28 de junio fue publicado en el perfil de MySpace del grupo el sencillo New Perspective, ese mismo día Ryan Ross y Jon Walker anunciaron el nombre de su nuevo proyecto musical The Young Veins y mostraron vía MySpace lo que podría ser su primer sencillo. Miembros De La Banda Miembros Actuales *Brendon Urie Miembros Anteriores *Ryan Ross *Jon Walker *Brent Wilson *Spencer Smith *Dallon Weekes References en:Panic! At The Disco